Cinderella: a Hogwarts Version
by x Shadowed Angel x
Summary: Modernised fairy tale. Read full summary inside...
1. just a blonde git

**Cinderella: a Hogwarts Version**  
  
**Summary: **It's the new generation. Chloe Taylor is a fifteen-year-old Gryffindor who, a year ago, had found a pen-pal through a column in a popular teen magazine in the wizarding world. Keeping in touch with him for more than a year now, she finds out that Mr. Anonymous is none other than a fellow Hogwarts student in the same year as herself. Typically, she sets out to try and unmask him, only to wish she hadn't even bothered to begin with.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing familiar.   
  
**Chapter One:** **Just Another Blonde Git**  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad," Chloe Taylor bade her parents as they both gave her a hug. Despite how embarrassing she thought this looked, she hugged them back.  
  
"Take care and make sure you don't get into any more trouble!" her mother said as she finally let go the embrace. Her mother tried to sound caring and at the same time stern. But it was hardly noticeable.  
  
"I'll try mom," Chloe grinned slyly.  
  
"Just to make sure you've got everything - do you have your school robes?"  
  
Chloe sighed. Why must they go through this every time?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All your school books?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure."  
  
"A toothbrush?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Clean underwear?"  
  
"Mom! Don't say it so loud!" Chloe hissed. Luckily nobody noticed.  
  
Mrs. Taylor chuckled heartedly. "Don't worry honey, I was just checking."  
  
"Are you sure you have enough money?" Chloe's dad asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well just in case," Mr. Taylor said as he handed her a small pouch full of gold coins. It was pretty obvious that the Taylor's were a wealthy family.  
  
"Thanks dad," Chloe beamed as she gave him a quick hug. "Well, I better get going before I actually miss the train. See you during the winter holidays!"  
  
She pushed her luggage trolley towards the Hogwarts Express. Just before stepping onto the scarlet steam engine, she gave a final wave and smile to her parents, whom both replied with the same.  
  
Grabbing her luggage off the trolley, she made her way into the corridor and set off in search of a compartment where her friends were. It wasn't until another four minutes before she found them right at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Hey guys!" she greeted her three best friends as she entered.  
  
"Finally Chloe arrives! What took you so long? Lemme guess...you over-slept after having a dream of me, right?" Jason Krum asked with a grin as Chloe placed her bags in the luggage holder.  
  
"You wish!" she replied, taking a seat beside him.  
  
"Every single second of every single day darling," he joked. She gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder.  
  
"So Chloe, have you heard who's been chosen as the Gryffindor prefects this year?" Eric Potter asked. She turned her attention towards him.  
  
Eric was a boy of height around six feet, five inches taller than she was. He had dark hair inherited from his father, which shaped around his face. His skin had a slight tan from his holiday in Hawaii and his body was nicely shaped, especially due to the fact that he was the Gryffindor quidditch team captain.  
  
"No doubt Catherine Howards was chosen," Chloe said, referring to Gryffindor's most prissy female.  
  
"Damn right! And Stephen Walker's the male prefect."  
  
"Stephen Walker? You mean the one who always picks his nose and flicks his snot at people?" Despite being in the same house and same classes, she wasn't very familiar with a number of fellow Gryffindors, and Stephen Walker was one of them.  
  
"Don't remind me," Jason said as he shuddered at that thought.  
  
"I wonder how he got chosen. He's practically brain dead!" Ryan Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"What other choice did Dumbledore have? There are only five fifth-year Gryffindor boys: me, you, Jason, Stephen and Cory. We three are known rule- breakers and Cory hardly speaks to anyone. That leaves Walker," Eric answered.  
  
"What's more intriguing is how Dumbledore's still headmaster. That man's ancient!" Jason said.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with the philosopher's stone," Eric said. All four of them were quite familiar with the adventures Eric's father and friends had been on in their early ages. "It might still have an affect on him, even after it was destroyed."  
  
There was a few seconds of silent thought from everyone, only to be interrupted by the screeches from Chloe's large hawk owl. She dug into her jean pockets and withdrew a small plastic bag with owl food pellets. She took a handful and dropped them into the owl's food bowl.  
  
"So Chloe, what's up with you and Mr. Anonymous? Learn anything new about each other during the summer?" Eric asked.  
  
"Nah...he went on holiday somewhere and his owl couldn't really reach me back in London."  
  
"You two have been in touch for like a year right? And all you know about him is that he's fifteen, and shares the same interests with you? The dude could turn out to be a babe instead of a guy!" Jason said.  
  
"So? It's not like we're dating! We're pen-pals for God's sake. Anyway, he did ask me to meet him at the beginning of summer, but I told him I was busy."  
  
"What the hell for?"  
  
"Because he could turn out to be some psychotic serial killer! I don't exactly trust him fully yet."  
  
"You could have called us to tag along," Ryan suggested.  
  
"You were spending quality time with your father, Jason was at his grandma's and Eric was in Hawaii."  
  
"Baby, you know if you just called I'd be there for you," Jason smirked. "I mean, I'd rather hang with you guys than be at my grandma's with eleven annoying cousins who kept begging me for piggy-back rides! Thank God they didn't permanently ruin my hair!" He fixed up a few spikes with fresh gel.  
  
"Typical arrogant Jason," Ryan muttered.  
  
"Dude, just because I look good doesn't mean you need to be jealous. Here, you should try some of this stuff," Jason said, dipping two fingers into his gel, scooping up some and slopping it onto Ryan's flaming red messy hair. In a matter of seconds, Jason had tamed the mess into a hair-style similar to his own. "Perfect-o!" He gave thumbs up in approval of his work.  
  
"Looks just like you," Chloe said, examining Ryan's hair.  
  
"Oh gawd gross! I don't wanna look like a Jason wannabe!" With that, Ryan ran his hand through his hair and messing it up again.  
  
"You dumb-ass! That was a waste of my precious gel! I only have thirty-four tubes left, you know that!"  
  
"With the total sum of money you spend on hair products, you could have fed more than five thousand starving people out there," Ryan shot back.  
  
"Whatever," Jason mumbled and rolled his eyes.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Damien Malfoy; Slytherin Sex God to many and annoying bastard to some.  
  
"Oh look Jason, you're counterpart!" Ryan said, smirking at his own joke.  
  
Jason glared at him.  
  
"How stupid can you be Weasley? A pathetic Gryffindor such as Krum could never be as equal as a true Slytherin," Damien said, his own smirk plastered to his lips as he watched Ryan and Jason scowl.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Eric demanded.  
  
"Don't go getting your hopes up too high Potter. I definitely did not come to socialize with _your_ kind."  
  
"To have a civil conversation with a moron like you would only be a nightmare," he replied.  
  
"I just came to announce to you four losers that yours truly, Damien Malfoy, have just been elected as Slytherin prefect, thus giving me the authority to set you detention for the rest of the year. Just for your information, I might accept sucking up to me. Begging and pleading won't do any good though, and Taylor, seduction won't work." His smirk grew as he looked at her.  
  
"Oh get a freakin' life!" Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Already have one and loving it."  
  
"You're such a pain in the ass."  
  
He chuckled coldly. "Other girls don't seem to think so. In fact, they practically take every second of my presence preciously, dying for more."  
  
"How do you know your horribly disfigured looks aren't at fault for killing them off?" Eric snorted.  
  
"Being as generous as I am, I'll let you off with that remark without having to set you detention."  
  
"School hasn't even started yet!" Jason exclaimed.  
  
"He's just an egotistical bastard with problems," Chloe said casually as if the Malfoy wasn't standing in front of her.  
  
"Well you're just a filthy Gryffindor with migraines that killed your brain years ago."  
  
"You're an ass who takes girls as play toys."  
  
"You're a stuck-up whore!"  
  
"You're a son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"You're a low-life pathetic waste of a witch."  
  
"Well you will forever be just a blonde git."  
  
With that, he narrowed his eyes and walked out without another word.


	2. slytherins full of shit

**Cinderella: a Hogwarts Version**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything familiar.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**Chapter Two: Slytherins Full of Shit**  
  
"Thank God that bastard finally left! I can't believe _he's_ Slytherin's prefect! We're in for hell this year," Ryan burst out just as Damien had left.  
  
"Take a chill pill," Chloe said. "_We're_ not the ones who're gonna suffer, we're the ones who're gonna raise a whole lot'ta hell for _him_." She grinned deviously. She definitely had something in mind.  
  
"Babe with an attitude - how could I not love you?" Jason smirked. "So, you gonna let us in on your plans?"  
  
"Or are we gonna have to play innocent and wait?" Eric put in.  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Aw Chloe, come on! We're the new generation Marauders. Our sole purpose is to follow in the footsteps of the original Marauders in extreme rule- breaking. We do_ not_ play innocent!" Jason whined.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to learn to live with it darling," she smirked back.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled up at the station in Hogsmeade. The sky was a deep blue and the rain clouds were threatening to pour down. Thunder was heard and lightning seen. Evidently a storm was to come.  
  
As soon as the steam engine came to a halt, the students made a mad rush towards the exits, so as to end up with a good carriage for the rest of the journey towards the castle.  
  
Despite how crowded the corridors now were, Chloe and the other three had miraculously managed to push their way through the barrier of students, and off the train.  
  
The chilly night breeze blew against Chloe's cheek, giving her the sensation of freshness. An hour in a stuffy compartment had filled her lungs with stale air and she was dying to let it all go.  
  
"Chloe, over here!" Ryan called out. His head was stuck out of one of the many horse-less carriages lined in a perfect row.  
  
She made her way towards him. But a few steps later, someone had bumped into her. She staggered back slightly before regaining balance.  
  
"Whoops, my mistake - oh it's _you_." She emphasized the 'you' and made it out in a sort of disgusted tone. Amongst all people she could have bumped into, it had to be Malfoy.  
  
"I totally agree that it was your mistake. Watch where you're bloody hell going!" Damien snapped.  
  
"_Me_ watch where I'm going?! Bloody idiot, _you_ were the one who should watch where _you're_ going! They're called eyes - use them!" Chloe spat out.  
  
"I don't need fucking advice from a bitch like you!"  
  
"And I don't need a life with a screwed bastard like you ruining it!"  
  
"Well go end it all and jump of a freakin' cliff!"  
  
"It would be a lot easier to get rid of you instead!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Been there, done that."  
  
At that point, Chloe drew out her wand, and so did Damien. Students around them turned, eager to watch the duel.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Chloe yelled, brandishing her wand.  
  
A silver jet of light shot out of her wand tip and hit Damien in the chest. The collision caused him to fall hard on his back. Pain was obviously felt as he was gasping for breath. Without wasting much time, he quickly stood up and shouted, "Velosiriaptus!"  
  
Three balls of green flames appeared and aimed themselves towards Chloe. She managed to duck the first, but was rather unlucky with the next two. One hit her left arm and the other, her shoulder. The impact felt like strong punches and the skin beneath burned at the touch.  
  
"Wha' the hell's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid, the half-giant Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts asked as he stepped up to the two teenagers.  
  
"She started it," Damien answered through gritted teeth, nodding in Chloe's direction.  
  
"You tempted me," Chloe shot.  
  
They glared at each other for a few silent seconds.  
  
Hagrid sighed. "Dumbledore's gonna haf ter hear 'bout this," he said quietly to the both. "Now off yer go."  
  
Chloe got up and walked towards the carriage where Ryan and the others were in.  
  
"You okay?" he asked as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah, nothing to it," she replied, dismissing the subject.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Great Hall was packed with students. The four house tables, crowded as ever and every member of staff were present.  
  
The sorting ceremony had just ended and Dumbledore had just made his short speech. Instantly, food appeared out of nowhere as Dumbledore clapped his hands twice. The feast began immediately.  
  
"First day of school," Eric whispered with a grin to his three friends. "We all know what that means, right?"  
  
"I've been waiting all day for it," Jason grinned back.  
  
"Time?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Midnight," Chloe answered.  
  
"Perfect." Eric nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey Ryan, you gonna eat that?" Shane Carter interrupted, indicating to the last chicken wing on Ryan's plate.  
  
"He's not, but I am," Jason said, grabbing it and taking a big bite.  
  
"Dick head!" Ryan shouted. "Fuck you!"  
  
"Put a sock in it," Jason mumbled through a full mouth, some chicken pieces spraying out.  
  
Chloe's digital watch alarm went off. Her blankets softened the high beeps emitted from the muggle device, thus making her the only girl in her dormitory to hear it. She gave it a quick check, and '12:00AM' was clearly shown.  
  
She pulled off her blankets silently. Chloe sat still for five seconds, straining to hear the gentle snores of her fellow classmates.  
  
Then she crept out the room and down the stairs towards the dimly-lit common room. There was barely a sound. Only the few flames burning in the fireplace could be heard.  
  
Despite how dark it was, Chloe managed to make out three silhouettes by the leather sofa on the other end of the room.  
  
All three were dressed in dark clothing, mostly black, just like how she was. After all, black is the perfect disguise of night.  
  
As soon as Chloe had made her way towards the three, Eric spoke. "Everyone knows the plan. Do we have everything?"  
  
"I got the spray cans," Jason said.  
  
"I have the stuff from my father's joke shop," Ryan added.  
  
"And I've got all the spells we need stuck in my mind," Chloe put in.  
  
"Good. So, you and I will fly up to the fifth-year boys' dormitory while Ryan and Jason go through the secret passageway into the common room. You guys can take the map, and try to avoid Peeves at all costs."  
  
"You got it," Jason nodded, taking the parchment from Eric.  
  
"Catch you two later," Ryan called out, as the two of them exited the common room.  
  
Chloe and Eric walked towards the window and opened it.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, as he boarded his Firebolt v.5.  
  
"Yeap," she replied and hopped on behind him.  
  
"Hold on tight!"  
  
He maneuvered through the spacey room, looping a few times to show off skill before shooting out the window and into the night.  
  
They circled the aging castle for a few minutes before stopping outside one of the other thousand windows of Hogwarts.  
  
"Alohamora," Chloe chanted, pointing her wand towards the lock on the other side of the glass. Surprisingly, it opened. It was the first time they tried breaking into the Slytherin dormitory through the window, but she had expected at least one spell guarding, instead of just a lock.  
  
They jumped off the broom and landed softly on the sill. Leaving the broom to hover in its exact position, they entered.  
  
It was dark, off course, so they had to cast some light with the Lumos Spell. It illuminated the five beds in the room. Each had lumps in them of snoring boys.  
  
"Oh my gawd, they're in their freaking underwear!" Chloe squealed, realizing every boy was dressed with only his boxers.  
  
She had seen her friends in only boxers before, but this was different. These people were _Slytherins_! There was a big difference. But despite how she felt squirmy, many other female students would have died to be there.  
  
"Deal with it. Every guy does it," Eric smirked.  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
He nodded and started with his task, while Chloe went with hers.  
  
The next morning, Chloe awoke finding herself sleeping on the couch, her head leaning on Eric's shoulder.  
  
She yawned and stretched, then got up. Opposite them were the other two, still asleep as how Eric was.  
  
"Hey guys, wake up," she said in a loud voice. She could already hear some shuffling from the dormitories, which meant breakfast started soon.  
  
"Five more minutes mom!" Jason mumbled.  
  
She grabbed a cushion and whacked him on the head.  
  
"I'm not your mother," she replied flatly, hitting him yet again.  
  
He woke up lazily, his foot accidentally jabbing Ryan in the rib and giving him a sharp pain. In return, Ryan slapped him on the forehead.  
  
"So, have they realized- " Eric started, before being cut off. For at that moment, distant screams and yells could be heard from the dungeons. Obviously the noise could be heard throughout the whole building. Other Gryffindors rushed down to the common room to get a better idea of what was happening.  
  
"I guess they just did," Ryan answered.  
  
The Great Hall was full of murmurs during breakfast. All attention was drawn to the Slytherin table. Every single student on it smelled of dung and their hair was plastered down with green goop. That meant Ryan and Jason managed to fill their common room with green gelatin 3-feet deep and also had planted five hundred dung-bombs which successfully went off.  
  
But amongst the seventy Slytherins, five seemed to be in worse condition. They had neon-rainbow dyed hair and the words 'I suck, you rule' tattooed onto their forehead. Evidently from the bright red skin, they had attempted to rub it off and maybe even try blast it with a spell. It seems unsuccessful.  
  
As the new generation Marauders entered, the Slytherins turned and glared. To prove them guilty, solid proof was needed, and solid proof was not what they had; thus having to remain their judgment against the four Gryffindors. But pure hatred was seen in their eyes.  
  
"Is it just me, or do the Slytherins seem to be full of shit this morning?" Jason asked his partners-in-crime just as they passed Damien and his gang. He tried to make it sound loud enough so as to reach Damien's hearing.  
  
Damien muttered a few swear words and turned back to his hushed conversation with his friends.  
  
"How'd you do it?" Ashley Crawford, a fifth-year Gryffindor, asked excitedly as they sat down.  
  
"Darling, what makes you think it was us?" Jason asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh come off it Krum! Everyone knows only you guys could pull something that major. You four have a reputation of rule-breaking ever since first year!"  
  
"That, m'lady is a secret you'd have to die for."  
  
Then the two started with the flirting. Typical Jason. He was not quite bad looking. In fact, he did have a number of admirers. His spiky dark brown hair with red highlights seemed to draw ladies. He had charming brown eyes and quite a nice body figure. And his height just about reached five feet eight inches. Not bad for someone who used to be a skinny kid.  
  
"So what d'ya think Professor Binn's gonna bore us to death with this year?" Eric asked.  
  
"Probably the eighteenth century revolution of how wizards discovered..." Ryan began.  
  
"Wait - do we have History first?" Chloe interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, then double Potions, break, Transfiguration and lastly double Charms."  
  
"Shit! I must've checked my schedule wrong. I gotta go grab my books, catch you guys later." She stood up and started to jog towards her dormitory.  
  
"And save me a seat!" she managed to call back.  
  
Chloe was running up her fifth flight of stairs before she tripped over something invisible. No doubt she had fallen stupidly into a Trip Jinx.  
  
As she fell forwards, she stuck out her arms to prevent more pain. But friction took some time to slow her movements, so she had skidded a good two meters on the cement floor, grazing both elbows and her left cheek.  
  
Out of nowhere, she heard an unmistakable chuckle.  
  
"I thought you were smarter than that," Malfoy said as he stepped forwards.  
  
"Well look who's talking. At least I don't smell like shit and have neon hair," she spat as she slowly got up.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I'll take that as you admitting that it was all your doing. And so, Professor Snape [A/N: yes he's still alive, not to mention old] has given me permission to set you and your boyfriends detention for the rest of the term." He had a victorious smirk glued to his lips. "Starts tonight at eight. Be there or I'll double it and make it two term's worth."  
  
Satisfied with his words, he walked off.


	3. detention with malfoy

**Cinderella: a Hogwarts Version**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing familiar

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who've reviewed!

**Chapter three: Detention with Malfoy**  
  
Chloe grumbled to herself as she had no choice but to go to detention as ordered by Malfoy. But just as she left, a hawk owl similar to hers appeared at the window, grasping a letter within its talons.  
  
Chloe opened the window and the bird flew in. It dropped the envelope on her bed, took a gulp of water from the basin Chloe provided and then took off in the night.  
  
She instantly recognized the writing on the envelope and tore it open. It read:  
  
Dear Fallen Angel,  
It's a shame we couldn't meet over the summers. I'm sorry I haven't written in quite some time. As you already know, I was on holiday in a country in south-east Asia. Anyway, as we've been in touch for more than a year, I think we could move on to being more detailed about ourselves. I hope you agree. So, would you be able to tell which school you go to, as I am a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm sure you've heard of it. Please reply soon. Mr. Anonymous =]  
  
Chloe re-read the letter thrice and one word flashed in her mind. Hogwarts. He was in Hogwarts. They go to the same school. Her heart beat excitedly as she smiled to herself and quickly grabbed a piece of parchment from her desk.  
  
Dear Mr. Anonymous,  
What a surprise! I happen to be a Hogwarts student too. What year are you in? I guess it wouldn't be long till we found out who the other is. Reply ASAP. Fallen Angel =]  
  
She hurriedly folded it and stuffed it into an envelope. Attaching it to the leg of her owl, she let it out the window.  
  
She then started to make her way towards the dungeon where she was to meet Damien Malfoy. Eric was in the trophy room with the female Slytherin prefect, carrying out his punishment of polishing every trophy while the other two where at Hagrid's cabin, helping out with all the creatures he keeps.  
  
As Chloe entered the potions room, Damien instantly looked at her.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" he demanded, as he got up from leaning against the teacher's desk.  
  
"Hey, I turned up, didn't I?" she replied flatly, roughly pulling out a chair from the nearest desk and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah, a fucking one-and-a-half hour late! I'm doubling you detention."  
  
"Fucking hell! I don't want to spend four damn months with you!" she spat.  
  
"Neither do I, but it's worth watching you suffer," he smirked.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So what am I supposed to do tonight?"  
  
"I do believe you're responsible for the graffiti in the Slytherin common room," he said, handing her a bucket of water with two worn-out sponges floating in it.  
  
"What the fuck? That paint is practically permanent!" she burst out.  
  
"Not my problem – I'm not the one stupid enough to do it," Damien replied, forcing the bucket into her hands.  
  
She took it reluctantly.  
  
"Do you expect me to enter the Slytherin common room?"  
  
"You didn't seem to mind that much last night, did you?"  
  
Chloe grit her teeth and followed as Damien led them to the Slytherin common room entrance. There was a hidden door along the stone wall, which responded to a password.  
  
"Serpent blood," Damien mumbled and the wall opened as if on hinges. They both walked along the dimly-lit corridor and ended in a large room. It was similar to Gryffindor's, but the Slytherin's had a less welcoming surrounding.  
  
All four walls in the room were heavy in graffiti. There was not a single inch left without paint. It was mostly rude words that were drawn, with quite a number of pictures. Chloe's attention was caught by a picture of a short nerd-like boy in Slytherin robes and the words "Slytherin Geek" written above his head. She smirked.  
  
"Charming," Damien said flatly, ruining her thoughts. "You are to carry out detention till midnight. That's two hours from now."  
  
"Two freaking hours with you!?" Chloe shrieked. She grabbed one of the sponges and maimed it at his gelled blonde hair. It hit him square and filthy water drenched it.  
  
"Bitch! I changed my mind...make that till one thirty in the morning. You can start now and I expect you to have at least done half the walls. Hand over your wand," he said.  
  
"Not in a million years, bastard!"  
  
"I can always extend the detention till five."  
  
"Go to hell," she muttered as she unwillingly gave her wand to him.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour. Thanks to you, I have to go take another bloody bath." He stormed up towards his dormitory to go on with his business.  
  
"Prick – full of fuckin' bullshit!" Chloe said aloud to herself. She didn't care if he could hear it as he marched to his room. There was no one around except the two of them. It was ten at night and students were expected in bed already.  
  
Chloe picked up a sponge, squeezed all excess water out and proceeded with her task, though in a very lazy manner. She started at the letter 'F' of a word and could barely remove the slightest stain.  
  
Why couldn't they have just magicked it off? Of course – they wanted her to suffer and do it by hand.  
  
She scrubbed harder – still no effect. The paint just wouldn't part with the stone.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell!" she exploded. "How the fuck am I supposed to get the shit off?"  
  
Instead of bothering to try harder, Chloe instead walked to the Slytherin bookshelf which stood twenty meters long and reached from floor to ceiling. She scanned through the thick book spines until one book caught her attention.  
  
It wasn't exactly on the bookshelf. It lay on the ground, closed and bound by a lock. Chloe picked it up and examined it. The lock was obviously held by a spell. A pretty strong and complex one too. She couldn't hack her way through at that moment. Being as curious as she was, she pocketed the small book for later. Maybe with the help of Ryan, she just might be able to break in.  
  
Just then, Damien came down the stairs.  
  
"I thought you were taking a bath," Chloe said, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Don't go getting high hopes of seeing me naked, Taylor," he replied smoothly. "The toilet is one place you would never want to be in after Neil and Morgan use it. I have a wand – simple spell is all it takes. Of course, someone as dim-witted as you could never figure that out with me having to suggest it."  
  
"Shut up," she grumbled.  
  
"I see you haven't even started with your detention yet. I guess I'll have to extend the time."  
  
"The paint won't fucking come off – just zap it or something," she said flatly, hoping she didn't sound as hopeless as she thought she would.  
  
"Pathetic as you are, Taylor, I thought a simple task wouldn't be much of a problem. Keep scrubbing!" he ordered.  
  
"You deaf or you just have brain problems? The _paint_ won't _fucking_ come OFF!"

"Well, you're not fucking going anywhere until you do three hours worth scrubbing!"  
  
"What the hell makes you think I'm gonna do what you say?"  
  
"I'm a prefect and you're just a low-life loser...now get working!"  
  
"You are so full of shit, ya know that?"  
  
Chloe loathingly grabbed the sponge and started her scrubbing once more. No matter what, she scrubbed the exact same spot for the next three-and-a-half hours while Damien watched with homework at hand.  
  
When half-past-one finally came, Damien gave his watch a quick glance and turned back at Chloe. Her face was red, burning with anger and her hair was all messed-up.  
  
"You can go now, but I expect you back the same time tomorrow. You will continue your detention until the walls are perfectly spotless."  
  
She got up grateful that one night was over, took back her wand, and walked out – too tired to bother curse the blonde.  
  
She made her way back to her dormitory, quickly cast a spell to refresh her, changed and then slumped onto her comfortable bed, falling asleep instantly. The only thing that ran through her mind before she became unconscious was the letter she had received earlier on. Hogwarts. 


End file.
